


Again?

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [57]
Category: The Lone Ranger (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of <i>those</i> days...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



“Tonto,” asks the masked man. “Why am I lying on a travois?”

“You fall over,” comes the reply. “Need to rest.” The man on the white horse is riding backwards, so that he can more easily strew cracked corn over the travois’ occupant. 

“Why didn’t you just make camp?” The question is reasonable, but he isn’t about to hope for a reasonable answer.

More corn falls, just missing his mouth. “Bird says better nesting in the hills. Horse says more water there.”

“Right.” He closes his eyes again. There’s no use arguing with the bird. Or the horse. “Carry on.”


End file.
